harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Поттеры
Поттеры ( ) — старинная семья волшебников, ведущая свой род от Певереллов. Поттеры традиционно учатся на факультете Гриффиндор в Хогвартсе. Однако Альбус Северус был первым Поттером, попавшим в Слизерин. На Слизерине также, как и подавляющее число Блэков, обучалась Дорея Поттер, урождённая Блэк. Джеймс Поттер в идеологии почитателей «чистой крови» является «предателем крови», так как женился на маглорожденной, а значит, вся семья несёт на себе клеймо «предателей крови». Также Поттеры имеют много золота в хранилище банка Гринготтс. Они связаны с такими семьями волшебников, как Уизли, Блэки, Певереллы, Малфои, Крэббы, Люпины и Тонксы и с семьями маглов Грейнджеры, Эванс и Дурсли. Во время Первой и Второй Магических Войн, Поттеры поддерживают Орден Феникса в борьбе с Волан-де-Мортом и Пожирателями смерти. Джеймс и Лили Поттер были членами Ордена Феникса, а их сын Гарри был лидером Отряда Дамблдора и сумел победить Волан-де-Морта. Информация с PottermoreСтатья «Семья Поттеров» на Pottermore. Семья Поттеров — очень старая, но она никогда не была (до рождения Гарри Джеймса Поттера) на передовых позициях в волшебной истории, довольствуясь крепким и комфортным существованием в глуши. Поттер — не редкая магловская фамилия, и по этой причине семья не входила в так называемые «Священные двадцать восемь»; анонимный составитель этого якобы окончательного списка чистокровных подозревал, что они произошли из тех, у кого, по его мнению, была испорчена кровь. Волшебная семья Поттеров была прославлена в начале своей истории, однако некоторые намеки были и в Дарах Смерти. В магловском мире «Поттер» — профессиональная фамилия, означающая человека, который создаёт керамику. Волшебная семья Поттеров нисходит корнями к волшебнику XII века Линфреду Стинчкомбскому, местному горячо любимому и чудаковатому мужчине, прозвище которого «the Potterer»''Potterer'' — человек, который занимает себя незначительными задачами, тратит время на маловажные виды деятельности (копуша, растяпа увалень)., со временем было искажено в «Potter». Линфред был рассеянным, себе на уме парнем, чьи магловские соседи часто звали его к себе в качестве лекаря. Ни один из них так и не понял, что замечательные лекарства Линфреда от оспы и лихорадки были магическими; они все считали его безобидным и милым стариной, возившимся в своём саду со всеми своими забавными растениями. Репутация благонамеренного чудака хорошо служила Линфреду, за закрытыми дверьми он мог продолжать ряд своих экспериментов, которые заложили фундамент процветания семьи Поттеров. Историки признавали Линфреда создателем ряда средств, получивших развитие в зельях, которые ещё используются по сей день, включая Костерост и Бодроперцовое зелье. Продажа таких лекарств его собратьям-волшебникам позволила ему оставить значительную сумму золота каждому из семи сыновей после его смерти. Старший сын Линфреда, Хардвин, женился на красивой молодой колдунье по имени Иоланта Певерелл, которая приехала из деревни Годрикова впадина. Она была внучкой Игнотуса Певерелла. Из-за отсутствия наследников мужского пола, она, старшая в своём поколении, унаследовала мантию-невидимку своего деда. Иоланта объяснила Хардвину, что была традиция в её семье, которая заключалось в том, что обладание этой мантией оставалось в секрете, и её новый муж прислушался к её желаниям. С этого времени мантия передавалась старшему в каждом новом поколении. Поттеры продолжали по-прежнему жениться на соседях, иногда маглах, и жить на западе Англии в течение несколько поколений, каждое из которых прибавляло монеты в семейную казну своей тяжёлой работой и, надо сказать, изобретательностью, которая характеризовала их предка Линфреда. Abraham Potter was a member of a branch in the family, which immigrated at some point before 1693 to the United States of America. Once there he became one of the original twelve Aurorstrained and appointed by the first President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America.13 It can be assumed that he was educated at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.13 The house Abraham was sorted into remains unknown and his distant relation to the famous Harry Potter would not be uncovered until centuries later by eager genealogists Абрахам Поттер принадлежал к той ветви рода, которая иммигрировала в Новый Свет до 1693 года. Он был одним из первых двенадцати мракоборцев Магического конгресса Соединённых Штатов Америки. Известно, что он не дожил до преклонных лет. Абрахам — дальний родственник знаменитого Гарри Поттера, что было установлено исследователями генеалогии спустя несколько веков после его смерти. Время от времени Поттеры прокладывали себе путь до Лондона, и члены их семьи уже дважды работали в Визенгамоте: Ралстон Поттер, входивший в состав суда в 1612-1652 годах, большой сторонник Статута о секретности (в противовес объявлению войны с маглами, чего в то время желали более воинственные члены организации), и Генри Поттер (Гарри его близкий кровный родственник), который был прямым потомком Хардвина и Иоланты, служил в Визенгамоте с 1913 по 1921 годы. Генри вызвал незначительный переполох, когда публично осудил тогдашнего министра магии Арчера Эвермонда, запрещавшего магическому сообществу помогать маглам бороться в Первой Мировой Войне. Его высказывания от имени магловского сообщества сильно содействовали исключению их семьи из «Священных двадцати восьми». Сына Генри звали Флимонт Поттер. Флимонт был так назван, потому что это было последнее желание матери Генри: увековечить её девичью фамилию, которая в противном случае вымрет. Флимонт нёс бремя на удивление хорошо; и впрямь он всегда приписывал свою ловкость в дуэлях опыту, полученному в сражениях с теми студентами Хогвартса, которые высмеивали его имя. Это Флимонт взял семейное золото и учетверил его, создав волшебное снадобье «Простоблеск» («две капли укротят даже самую непослушную гриву»). Он продал компанию с огромной выгодой, когда ушёл на пенсию, но никакое богатство не могло компенсировать ему и его жене Юфимии их бездетность. Они совсем отказались от надежды иметь сына или дочь, когда, к их потрясению и удивлению, Юфимия обнаружила, что она беременна, и вскоре на свет появился их ненаглядный мальчик Джеймс. thumb|[[Джеймс Поттер|Джеймс, Гарри и Лили Поттеры]]Флимонт и Юфимия прожили достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как Джеймс женился на маглорождённой девушке по имени Лили Эванс, но не успели познакомиться со своим внуком Гарри. Драконья оспа унесла их жизни друг за другом в течение нескольких дней из-за их преклонного возраста, и Джеймс Поттер тогда получил в наследство мантию-невидимку Игнотуса Певерелла. Известные члены семьи *Линфред Стинчкомбский родоначальник **Хардвин Поттер + Иоланта Певерелл ***Отец Генри Поттера + миссис Поттер (Флимонт) ****Генри Поттер *****Флимонт Поттер + Юфимия Поттер ****** Джеймс Поттер + Лили Поттер (Эванс) ******* Гарри Джеймс Поттер + Джиневра Молли Поттер (Уизли) ******** Джеймс Сириус Поттер ******** Альбус Северус Поттер ******** Лили Полумна Поттер * Ралстон Поттер * Абрахам Поттер * Карлус Поттер + Дорея Поттер (Блэк) Интересные факты * Выглядит странным то, что Гораций Слизнорт, обнаружив у Гарри, как ему казалось, неожиданный талант к зельеварению, предположил его происхождение не от знаменитых зельеваров Поттеров, а от маглорождённой Лили Эванс. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Примечания Ссылки * ca:Família Potter de:Familie Potter de2:Familie Potter en:Potter family es:Familia Potter fi:Potterin perhe fr:Famille Potter it:Famiglia Potter nl:Potter familie no:Familien Potter pl:Rodzina Potter sh:Porodica Poter sv:Familjen Potter Категория:Семья Поттеров Категория:Семьи/Все Категория:Чистокровные фамилии